


Maeluin of Falkreath

by JessTalksAlot



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Gen, Interesting NPCs Mod (Elder Scrolls), Modded Skyrim, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTalksAlot/pseuds/JessTalksAlot
Summary: A young Bosmer has been living off the land in Falkreath Hold for several years now.  When she recruits a curious pair of an Imperial from Cyrodiil and a Bosmer from Valenwood, she ends up leaving her comfortable life behind.  Learning that she has been gifted with the blood of a Dovah is only icing upon the cake that is her journies through Skyrim.
Relationships: Auri & Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Bosmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Lucien Flavius, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Inigo the Brave, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Lucien Flavius, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Lucien Flavius & Inigo the Brave
Kudos: 4





	1. Godspeed

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a nerd, I'm naming all of the chapters after songs. This chapter is named for Godspeed by Shayfer James.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_XRLpQhYCc

\- FALKREATH HOLD -

A stag stood proudly near Lake Ilinalta, stopping his daily stroll to observe his land. Slowly, he scanned his horizon, making sure his vicinity was free of predators before dipping his head down and touching his lips to the water, chilled by Autumn, to drink. From the vegetation behind him, she viewed him, perched on a branch far above the forest floor. Her bow was drawn, her arrow was knocked.

She softly released her breath as she loosed the arrow and watched it plunge into the deer’s neck. Its head turned toward her as it fell.

The young Bosmer climbed down the tree and walked toward the deer, and pulled out a knife as she approached the collapsed beast. Lod had requested she bring him some hides and Zaria was always grateful for any alchemy ingredients. 

After collecting the requested items and harvesting the meat, the elf made her way back to the Town of Falkreath. The elf had lived in Falkreath’s woods for about five years at this point. She knew how to walk in the woods and which trails to follow in order to avoid the bandits and ne’er-do-wells that also found their home in the brush. Likewise, she was an avid tracker, and on occasion did business with the citizens of Falkreath. She was hoping to settle in the next few years, but the plot of land she was interested in cost some amount of money that was hard to come by without social interaction. 

Coming upon the village, she was greeted by one of the guards. The first stop was Grave Concoctions. Delivered were antlers and other various plants in the region. Passed over to the Elf was a handful of bottles containing a red, viscous liquid -- their usual trade. And then, to the Blacksmith’s shop she went.

“The usual rate, Maeluin?” Lod asked as she approached, already pulling out his coin purse.

The elf removed her bag from her shoulders to retrieve the hides she had collected. The Falkreath woods always boasted good hunting. The hides she was able to offer made a decent amount.

“Any interesting folks stop by today?” she asked him as she watched him count out what she was owed. 

“A noble from Cyrodil stopped by and asked that question a few hours ago. He’s looking for a traveling companion it seems. He told me to tell any adventurers he saw that he’d pay decently.” Gold exchanged hands.

“You consider me an adventurer, Lod?” the elf grinned and re-shouldered her bag.

The blacksmith smiled at her. “You’ve been wandering these parts for a while. I think whatever he needs help with should shake things up for you.”

“If not, I welcome the coin. I’m halfway to being able to buy that land from Nenya.”

“Also…” Lod trailed off as the elf responded to the question she knew was coming.

“No, I didn’t see any dogs out there. I’m sorry.”

The Elf and Blacksmith exchanged a few words of goodbye and she made her way toward Dead Man’s Drink to see if she could locate the mysterious noble Lod had spoken of.

The inn was a bit empty that day. As conflicts throughout the country rose and travel had decreased, it wasn’t quite a surprise. There were only a handful of patrons alongside the bartender Valga Vinicia, the servant Narri, and the bard Delacourt singing some ode. Maeluin approached the bar, giving Valga a grin. “Afternoon, Valga.”

Valga nodded in greeting. “Planning on staying in tonight? I can’t imagine you’d come in here just to say hello.”

“I’m thinking about it. Has Valdr come back from his hunting trip with the others yet?”

Before their conversation could continue much further, Maeluin heard an intake of breath behind her, before a young male voice greeted her.

“Excuse me, Madame, I… don’t normally do this, but…erm... have you got a moment to talk?” his accent was among the posher of Cyrodilic natives. He was definitely from the Imperial City, but his voice was welcoming and friendly.

Maeluin sized up the expensive-looking garments he wore and general cleanliness when compared to the rest of Falkreath’s denizens to determine that this was the noble Lod spoke of, she grinned playfully and leaned on the counter. “If you’re trying to flirt with me you should probably approach with a bit more confidence.”

The Imperial’s cheeks flushed pink in response. “Flirt? No-- I--Oh... That wasn’t my intention! Not at all! I just meant that I have a… proposition for you..!”

The elf smirked and crossed her arms. “Are you sure you’re not flirting?”

“No, not that kind of proposition! I meant I’d like to do business with you--” he cut himself off with a nervous yelp, “Not like that!” He paused for a beat before giving the nervous question, “Could we start again please?”

Maeluin chuckled softly and sat up once more. “Of course. Hello there. Do you have a name?”

The man gave a flustered thanks before clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders. “My name is Lucien Flavius. I’m a scientist, philosopher, amateur wizard, and something of a musician--though I suppose that’s more of a hobby,” he began listing off these facts about himself, with some excitement before catching himself rambling and resuming his intended conversation, “I couldn’t help but notice that you seem...” he paused to gather the proper words, “well-acquainted with the less savory side of Skyrim?”

“I suppose I’ve seen a few things, what did you need?”

“Well, I am here in Skyrim on an expedition that is academic in nature. I find the province simply fascinating! The flora, the fauna, the ruins - both Dwmer and Nordic- the architecture, the politics..” he began listing again before returning to the conversation, “The trouble is, I’m not really much of a fighter. I know a few spells and can just about sing a sword, but beyond that, I’m pretty useless in combat! Skyrim’s no place for a.. ‘Milk drinker’ like me. Not on my own, anyway! I’m looking for someone I could travel with!” he sounded as though he had been rehearsing this but had forgotten his script somewhere along the way. Maeluin nodded for him to continue. “I suppose what I’m asking is, would you awfully mind if I tag along…? I will of course compensate you most handsomely for putting up with me.”

Maeluin eyed the Imperial up once and down once more. “I might consider… depending on what you’re offering?”

“Oh, shall we say three hundred Septims up front? After that, I’ll top you up every time we come across something useful to my research. At your discretion of course. No obligations, save that you take me with you, and assist in keeping me alive whenever possible.”

Three hundred was a decent sum for a mercenary in these parts. “Okay, I’ll take you up on that.”

Lucien’s face lit up with a grin as he handed her the gold he had already prepared. “Splendid! Here’s your gold! This is going to be quite the adventure!” he cheered, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” the elf replied. “I haven’t slept in a bed in a week.” Counting out ten septims from what Lod gave her earlier, she dropped it on the bartop and smiled at Valga who nodded toward the proper room. “I’m Maeluin, by the way. You should go see Lod and get yourself some leather armor. A single arrow would go straight through that coat that you’re wearing.”

Lucien’s eyes widened a bit but he gave an eager nod, “Sounds like a plan.”

The Imperial departed to grab that armor and the Wood Elf relaxed onto one of the chairs near the fire. It was warm and much more welcoming than the nighttime air had been and Delacourt’s gentle strumming of his lute brought a soft peace over the moment and she nearly dozed off.

It was the excitable noble’s return that stirred her. The newly purchased set of leather armor was thrown over his shoulder, a helmet was sat upon his head haphazardly, and he held a set of well-crafted boots. He looked absolutely pleased with this and it made Maeluin smile. His enthusiasm was infectious and she found herself looking forward to the next day.


	2. Dear Fellow Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeluin and Lucien take a day to get to know each other while hunting when they stumble upon the home of another strange Bosmer who is welcomed to team before they prepare to leave Falkreath at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named for a song by the same name by Sea Wolf  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsJwQjWS48o

-FALKREATH HOLD, Dead Man's Drink-

Maeluin was surprised to find herself the first awake after drinks with the tavern crowd the previous night. The inn was quiet--only Valga Vinicia in the main hall. “I didn’t ask yesterday, but are there any bounties I could take my new companion on?” she asked the woman.

“Not today, but I have heard that bandits have been coming down from Bleak Falls Barrow,” Valga replied.

“That’s quite a climb… and I’d like to avoid the draugr if I can.”

“Runil was asking around if someone could make a delivery to Helgen for him?”

Maeluin considered it for a moment then nodded. “I’ll also take him out to hunt something down when he wakes up.”

Valga reached to grab a small satchel that Runil had put together. She sat it on the bartop as Lucien emerged from his inn room.

The young man was already dressed in the leather armor he had purchased the day before. It looked a bit oversized but maybe if he bulked up a bit it’d fit a bit better. He approached eagerly, a warm smile on his face.

“Good morning, Maeluin!”

The elf smiled and nodded toward him. “Want breakfast?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do!”

She nodded and walked into her room. Lucien watched on, a bit confused, before she reemerged with her pack. She stared at him expectantly.

After a moment, he cautiously started, “Are we not eating here..?”

“We’re going to get Valga something fresh. Come on.” 

She started to walk out of the tavern before Lucien could respond, not that he didn’t try, stumbling over his words. “You mean we’re going hunting?” he sputtered as he followed her out.

“I want to see how well you handle yourself out there,” Maeluin explained, “I can’t always have my eyes on you, especially if we somehow get surrounded.”

“Surrounded by what, exactly?” Lucien asked

As they stepped outside, they were bathed in sunlight. The air was cool and the winds were gentle.

“Wolves, bandits, the undead.”

“U-undead?”

Maeluin smiled slightly. “Only if you go into a barrow. There  _ is _ a necromancer that lives to the…” she paused and looked around for a moment. “North of here. That way.” She pointed somewhere beyond the sawmill. “She’s weird but only hostile if you start it.” She began walking again.

Lucien moved to keep up, holding his hands close to himself in a sort of nervous bundle. “Ah… hmm... Yes.. okay..”

The pair exited the eastern gate of Falkreath, and Maeluin quickly walked off of the main path, heading south immediately. They traveled in relative silence. Lucien didn't have the experience but he still had the instincts to know when to keep his voice down. He made special care to watch where the elf made her steps and how delicately she placed her feet, as even the slightest snap of a twig would be enough to startle him at that moment. 

Falkreath's trees were tall and strong and were very adept at hiding their secrets. Lucien would never have seen the rabbit if Maeluin hadn't stopped and directed his sight toward it. Her bow was clearly not built for his hands, and he was surprised to see how small hers were as she placed them over his to guide his motions. The fact that she was standing so close to him as she helped him got him flustered but she seemed unbothered. 

“Keep your breathing steady,” she said just above a whisper, “Use the tip to guide your aim and…” she guided him to let go and the string gave a hard twang in response “...release.”

The arrow hit its mark, but only because she literally held his hand to do it. “You said you were a wizard, right?” she said as she walked over toward the deceased hare.

Lucien hurried after her. “Yes, I am. If you realized that, why did you do that just now?”

“You won’t always be able to use your magic,” she responded. She pulled free the arrow from the hare and wiped the blood off in the grass. “You can keep that bow for emergencies. So you don’t have to get in close.”

“What about you?”

She pulled a dagger from her hip and started to skin the catch. “I can make a new one. Besides, sometimes a dagger in the back is more effective.” The mage gulped. She smiled at him playfully and resumed cutting up the catch. “I know a bit of magic. Never been very good at it and it wears me out pretty quickly but in a pinch, I can set a fire. Think you could use your magic to take something down yourself?”

“I mean if I had to…”

Lucien found a stump to sit on as Maeluin continued to carve up the kill. She worked quickly and with minimal effort, zoning into a relatively repetitive task that she had performed more times than she could recall. She pulled something from her pack and placed the carved up remains into it. She left one of the legs out, letting it sit on the ground as she placed the package back into her bag. “We’ll need a little more for the both of us.” She held the rabbit haunch in one hand before tossing it somewhere behind Lucien. He turned to see a pair of wolves eyeing them down as they picked up the offering and ran.

He shivered slightly and rose once again. “Okay, so now what?”

“We’re going to use your magic since you’re more used to that. Be careful with that bow. I trust it with my life more than most humans.”

Without another word Maeluin started walking again, expecting Lucien to follow--which he did.

They spent several hours in the woods. They managed to get another hare when Lucien landed a particularly successful fireball. Maeluin was trying to guide him to shoot an elk with his newly acquired bow and arrow when something beat them to it.

It started both of them, which startled Lucien further. They were watching down the tip of the arrow when someone else’s arrow found its mark in the elk’s skull.

Having already been crouched so as not to alert the beast of their presence, Maeluin pushed Lucien’s head further into the shrubs and ducked down herself. Based on the direction the arrow came from, the source was toward the north of them, just around a corner and out of sight.

She held her breath as she watched a face she had never seen in these parts approach the deer. 

It was another bosmer. She wore hides to cover the bare minimum to not be considered naked. She had dark eyes and wild red hair that floated around her shoulders. She was thin and muscular and her gaze landed immediately on Maeluin and Lucien.

“Oh hello there. Did I interrupt something?”

Maeluin, now realizing that she had protectively been hovering over Lucien the entire time she had been watching the woman, quickly backed off and started moving to get to her feet. “No. You did steal our kill though.”

The new bosmer giggled and folded her hands behind her back. “Well, why don’t we split it then?”

Maeluin glanced at the nerve-wracked Lucien for a moment then conceded, “It won’t kill us to split it, I suppose.”

Both bosmeri women started to cut up the beast and Lucien was left once again watching awkwardly as his new acquaintance cut an animal up in front of him.

“I’m curious,” the stranger started, “Have you lived here in Skyrim very long?”

Maeluin lifted her gaze toward her. “Since I was a child, at least.”  She gave a soft sigh, pausing her work on the elk to direct her attention to Auri.

“Where I come from,” Auri said as she made eye contact with Maeluin again, ”the trees grow tall and wide, and each one has a spirit of their own…Here, they are all stunted and don’t seem to have any souls at all… The autumn colors are the same though.”

“Where do you come from..?” Maeluin sat back.

“Valenwood. All the way to the south. You’re a bosmer. Have you ever been there…?”

“Only when I was very young.”

The woman looked at Lucien for a moment and then back to Maeluin. “I don’t suppose you could use an additional traveling companion? I could use someone to show me around this cold, unfamiliar place…”

Maeluin gave pause and looked toward Lucien. The woman continued, “I’m a very good archer, too, so I could watch your back in return.”

It took another moment of pause before Maeluin replied, “I suppose you could come along. Though I don’t know how entertaining it’ll be to travel with me right now.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. The company itself is more than enough.”

Maeluin resumed carving the elk, “Alright. You’ll have to come have breakfast with us first.”

-FALKREATH HOLD, Dead Man’s Drink-

The now trio had made their way back through the woods to Falkreath, enough meat for a handful of people to feast on. They learned the mysterious elf’s name was Auri and she knew a preservation technique that would keep the meat for a while--at least until Valga would be able to use it up.

They had a hearty meal as Maeluin explained what the course of action would be. They would leave for Helgen after eating. They would make the delivery for Runil and then try and ask for work in town. If they wanted to explore ruins it would be safest to research what was known about the ruins first instead of diving headfirst into them as soon as they were seen. Lucien was fine with that. In fact, he knew a bit about some of the ruins that dotted Skyrim already. Auri was quiet for the time being but as soon as Lucien got up the courage to start asking her questions, she proved rather talkative.

She was very religious, a devout follower of Y’ffre. She was very forthcoming about the dietary habits of the Bosmer--cannibalism and all. Lucien looked to Maeluin with wide eyes.

“You too?” he asked.

“Well...I have taken a bite out of a few of the bandits I’ve faced. But not very often.”

Lucien blinked for a moment, unsure of what to say. Auri reassured him, “Don’t worry, my friend, you have nothing to worry about.”

The following conversations were a lot less unsettling for the Imperial.

Soon the trio was packing up to leave once again. Maeluin gave Valga a bit extra for her hospitality before they left. Once again, they were on the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maeluin -- A Female Bosmer living in the Falkreath Hold. She is primarily a wanderer, only taking shelter in the actual village for short periods of time.
> 
> Valga Vinicia -- the bartender and owner of Dead Man’s Drink, Falkreath’s inn, an Imperial. 
> 
> Runil -- An elderly Altmer who has lived in Falkreath for some time. He is the local priest of Arkay and thus sees over the graveyard in lieu of the catacombs found in other locations.
> 
> Lucien Flavius -- A young Imperial man visiting Skyrim in order to learn her secrets. He is fascinated with Ancient Nordic and Dwemer culture and he has enlisted Maeluin’s aid to help him see more of the province.
> 
> Auri -- A Bosmer woman, living in the forests of Falkreath. She’s rather mysterious but friendly enough. She is very loyal to Y’ffre and follows the Green Pact faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For fun, I've actually set up a character glossary that I'll be pasting here. :)
> 
> Named characters, in order of appearance:
> 
> Maeluin -- A Female Bosmer living in the Falkreath Hold. She is primarily a wanderer, not taking shelter for very long in the town of Falkreath
> 
> Lod -- Falkreath’s Blacksmith, a Nord.
> 
> Zaria -- the owner of Grave Concoctions, the local alchemist’s shop, a Redguard. 
> 
> Valga Vinicia -- the bartender and owner of Dead Man’s Drink, Falkreath’s inn, an Imperial. 
> 
> Narri -- Valga Vinicia’s young and lovely servant, working at Dead Man’s Drink, a Nord.
> 
> Delacourt -- A young man working as the Bard in Dead Man’s Drink, a Breton
> 
> Valdr -- Another local hunter, out on a hunting trip with other hunters, Ari and Niels, north of Falkreath, a Nord.
> 
> Lucien Flavius -- A young Imperial man visiting Skyrim in order to learn her secrets. He is fascinated with Ancient Nordic and Dwemer culture. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! I hope you come back again!


End file.
